pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-S34N-
Welcome Hi -S34N-, welcome to the Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frog Trading page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Are you looking for a particular frog? We have many generous users, so please ask in the Frog Request Forum. Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DalekCaan1 (Talk) 17:48, May 6, 2012 Hello! From BlueWater27 Hey S34N, it's BlueWater27. I didn't realize you were actually on the wiki; I'm glad! Most of my friends are just "a wikia contributor". Anyway, thanks for putting up my page as a favorite, let me know if you want anything else (especially Sols, of course :) ), and good luck with your page! BW27 21:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks BlueWater, in fact, Im actually new to Wikia so I dont really know what to do, but I am really glad I am on it because I can find people to trade cool frogs with, like you! Your Ludo Page; from BlueWater27 Hi S34N,its me again. I was just curious about what happened to your Ludo page. I noticed it was blank and you had sold all your Ludos. Are you shutting it down? Yes I have because, thanks to popular request, I am creating an Orbis forum instead, and Orbis is more popular than Ludo, but you can still request a Ludo! By the way I want to say thanks for visiting me and my forum! Yes, that's true. And you're welcome, I like the way you do your forums, and you yourself are a nice person, so I'm glad you joined the wiki! :) BW27 12:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks; from BW27 Hi again (sorry if I'm beginning to bug you, posting on your page and all). I just wanted to thank you for adding GreenTurtle38. She's one if my BF's from school, and she only has a few friends. She hates the Internet, so he refused to use the wiki, LOL. :) Remember last month when you posted on one of my user IP pages? Did you ever read the reply, on why I can't get an account? Just curious. If you didn't, I have forgotten which it was, so I will type as much as I can remember, here. If you did, great! 20:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) No, you're not bugging me. It's nice to chat with someone often! Yes I remember you saying you were too young to join. Thanks for posting on my user talk/forums! -S34N- 21:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC)-S34N- Yea, 8 months to go(Angry Face)!! I hate these rules, almost like saying when you're 12, you're a baby, then all of a sudden when you turn 13, you miraculously mature into an adult. But seriously, hopefully you understand and you dont mind if you're a little older than me. One of my best friends on here before you came, Mkazior, is I dunno how old (around 60, she said she had a 35 yr old son), but she told me she didn't care if I was only 12, we were sill friends. Still I can understand how that might be awkward. Anyway, what I really came to tell you was, I did send you a Glacio, and I dOnt really care if I get a return or not, I like to give gifts even more than trade. :) let me know if you want/need anything specific, I'll be glad to help. Have a good week- BW27 21:33, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Time Traveled 9000 days ahead? Hey S34N! (yes, its me again):P what's up with all those frogs in your nursery that take ~9000 days to mature? Did you time travel? In case you don't know yet, one way to fix this is to travel forward, sell the frogs, and travel back to now. You can get more info here if you need it, just so you know. if you've got it all figured out, then great. 20:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah! I was running low on cash as usual so I tried it. Now I am stuck in 2038 but once my frogs are fully mature (which will now take 1 day 8 hours) I will sell them to make money and travel back to the real date!8P And by the way, the Potion frog on Jan 1 2038 is a Purple Floris Geminus! I bought it! LOL Oh LOL! I really want to time travel, but it may mess up some of my other apps, which is why i decided not to for now. I may go foreward a couple of days to clear out my box though. I do want to try going to the past, because that way if you get frogs in the past you can time travel until now and they will be delivered. I also want to see what the potion frog was on my birthday (Feb. 6.) just for fun. Too bad,I live in the central time zone, and on Friday I'm going back two hours to the Pacific time zone, so Ill have to clear out my box before I leave. To keep a Reasonable amount of money, I always save up 100,000 more coins than a habitat costs before I buy it. This can take a while (right now my new habitat will cost 250,000+) but it pays because ever since level 9, I've always had over 100,000 coins, so I can breed a lot. But to help your money total, I will try to send you a couple of high value frogs tomorrow. 21:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) BW27 You dont have to if you dont want to. Don't worry about it! I like helping people out, but I can never breed fast enough to help on the frog request forum. So I'm kind of stuffed in the background (LOL) which is why I made my Sol Train forum. 14:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! You've really leveled up! Wish I could do that! :) I've been trying to breed Geminus frogs, which is not working out 'cause I keep on getting ugly stellatas. And I see you probably Don't need me to send you frogs now, because you have LOTS of money now. (how did you do that? Time traveling?)let me know! I'm sick of level 13! First, breed your highest two frogs, travel forwards two days, sell the frogs and travel back. You can also collect daily gifts too! Keep doing that loads of times and your XP and Money will rocket! Re: time travels Ugh! I'm too much of a coward to do that, even though I really want to! The most I can make myself go is 9 hours. It's funny now I know what two of the eggs in my nursery are without them being born (more Stellatas! :( ) but I have heard stories of time traveling corrupting your data, erasing the app and messing up your other apps (my biggest worry) and I never was much of a risk-taker. But who knows, maybe when I'm "level 16 and bored" Then I will try changing my iPod to 2020 or something. :) Well, you know what happened to me with 9000+ days, but if you follow my advice, nothing wrong will happen I quote a NimbleBit developer: "there is also a chance of corrupting your game data when doing lots of time shifts, because the data can start saying conflicting things." (from http://23x.net/599/how-to-cheat-at-pocket-frogs.html) not that I don't trust you or anything, I just dont want to do anything to mess up this game which I have worked on every single day since January. Who knows, maybe I'll get bored some time, and do it. I really want to, atleast until i get to level 16 or 17. I have heard of this, it's called "Power Leveling". 20:13, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh well, at least I gained loads of coins, loads more frogs and levels. I hate the world right now!! Sorry about that title, I just had to put it. I am unexplainably mad, about to blow my top and scream. Why? The bad news is, plus+ just deleted all 60 of my friends. The Pocket Frogs app is confused, Scoops is showing a blank (no friends) , and I have no idea why or what to do. A search for "plus network deleted friends" brings up a page called "Why I deleted 1000 Facebook Friends." If it weren't for all the work and time I put into this game, and all the good friends I made on here, I would send in a notice for them to delete my account. Sorry if I'm overreacting, but I'm just really, really mad. And scared. :( -BW27 Just try and remember all of your friends and add them again 8P That may'ce worked, except for that would be kind of hard remembering all 56 friends. But today I've got good news. They all restored! :P and what I wanted to ask was, do you have any Geminus to spare for a friend who's on lowly level 13? ;) or would you travel until you find one in the frogmart? I will breed and return a Geminus. I DON'T want the Blue Bruna Geminus from a few months ago, though because I'm trying to find a new color Geminus. Thanks and nice face 8P 8^) Thanks! Hey S34N, it's BW27 again! thanks for all of the really cool frogs you sent! I wanted to keep them all, but I can't really "afford" it LOL. :P Funny, your status made me laugh, Insero is my favorite breed =] along with Pingo. (and, of course, Sol) ;) ) Do you want anything in return? I don't have much in the line of what you'd consider good frogs, ATM. Somebody gave me half a dozen signum andTrivium, which is why I have been racking up so many coins. my mbox has been full for a week on my iPod AND my iPad. Also, just out of curiosity, do you play on iPod, iPhone or iPad? I kind of like playing PF on my iPad 3 because the frogs look prettier. ;) Oops, some frogs just hatched, so I'm going to go tame them. Later, 16:33, June 22, 2012 (UTC) BW27 Hi BlueWater! Thought you had lost contact with me! I don't mind what you do with my frogs, and by the way I like Aqua, Emerald and Violet frogs, don't care what breed. You can send any though, i dont mind! Will keep sending frogs if you request them! -S34N- Yea, I hate to keep requesting frogs without a return thought :3 I mithough (might need somthing in a few days though (sorry if I sound greedy!) But right now my mailbox is filled mostly with frogs that won't hatch for four days. Haha, yes, I did Time travel. I was super bored with my mailbox and nursery being full. I'm trying hard to level up on my iPod so I can breed Pingos and Trivium. By the way, even though you didn't answer my question i assume you're on iPad since Plus says you have the HD version of Dizzypad. I'm mad at ngmoco, they're discontinuing We farm and We City in the middle of next month, and "because they are server games, they will no longer be playable." Ugh! I spent hours leveling up on we farm especially, We City I don't really care about haha. Yes, sorry I haven't been been talking to you lately, I haven't been in a very good mood wiki-wise. Somebody swindled me out if two 36 happiness scenery, saying they would give me an aqua muscus signum that they never gave me. They won't respond to any messages on the forum page they made the request on, and they are an anon user, so I can't really contact them. It stinks, I really needed that Signum, but I will get over it. :) As for me, I like purple viola and black chroma frogs. My favorite breeds are Insero, Pingo and Signum. Thanks for the info, I will try to breed you some Aqua frogs soon. I have always been low on the emerald and violet colors so I can't help you much there. :) till later-BW27 22:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have an Aqua Muscus Signum. I will send it to you, just because you should have one! Like I say, I am not bothered about the colour, I just like some better than others! 8P Signum etc. Yea, I'm the same way. I like purple viola because purple's my favorite color. On my iPad i'm going to try to get every breed of Glass Chroma, which is why I have so many on there, but I think Black Chromas are cool too. You can keep your Signum if you want; someone (idk who) gave me an AM Signum. It's funny lately, all I have to do is post in my status and a few hours later, I get the frog. I guess I just have cool neighbors. :) 18:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, yourlucky. Nobody really sends me any frogs bar you amd cw18 �� 8( Cheats (LOL) I was wondering, have you ever tried the mailbox cheat? The one where you place a frog, and tap the habitat with two fingers, and get 255 frogs in your mailbox? Just curious. I'm going to do it later on on my iPad when my Signum arrives so i can get 255 Signums. The part I'm excited about is that when you've done the cheat and you visit your neighbors, you get copies of whatever's in their mailbox. So I get 255 Signum, plus whatever's in my neighbors' Mailboxes. This cheat is pretty dangerous, but i've done it on my Iphone millions of times (I don't have an account on my iphone, and I'm only level 6, so I use it for testing all of the stuff i'm afraid to test on my ipod touch and ipad). Seems like it's a good cheat to think about, considering I will earn 2 million coins from the Signum alone. I'm starting to hate time traveling for clogging up my mailbox with 3-day frogs. I have so many gifts lined up to be recieved, that even if I travel ahead 3 days, I will just recieve more frogs and then be forced to travel ahead more to keep those frogs taking 3 days. That's the disadvantage to having generous neighbors ROFL. As I mentioned in my status, I am growing an Insero for you, it's Orange Pruni if that's okay. CW18 is kind of awesome, especially since she/he never asks for a return. When I get to level 17, that's what I'm going to do. I'm not the kind of person who's patient enough to even try to fill out the froggydex. I started on Anura back in March, and I'm still stuck at around 50%. :P Anyhow, I'll be hanging around as usual. Let me know if you want anything I can give you. 8-P BW27 EDIT: thanks for the amfractus! Signum Sorry it took so long, but I finally got the Signum you sent. Do you want me to send it back? I can if you want me to. If not I'll just sell it 8P or send it to my iPad. 14:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Do what you want, I bred another one anyway! 8P Time travel tips If you ever time travel, always go backwards, so anything you breed/buy/earn is there for you when you trvel to the present day! Glass Chromas (haha) - BW27 Are you collecting glass Chromas too? Wonder where you got that idea? LOL.Are there any you need? I can send you a few, and we'll exchange. :) 19:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) BW27 Actually I got 6 of them from RedSky58's mailbox while doing the cheat, so I just thought Id keep loads!8P Heehee LOL. Well just let me know if you need any. ~<8^} BW27 U know u sed u were on dragonvale, are u on gamecenter if so wats ur name? Yea, dragonvale sort of forced me to get game center, so I just thought, ok fine I may as well. My GC is DragonPuffer05. (I just randomly picked a name out of the blue lol) 23:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) DragonVale Wiki Just curious; if you play DragonVale, then why aren't you on DragonVale Wiki? It's a lot more fun to edit on because there are always people logged on, and there are way more users and pages and such. :) Gem (BW27 Lol, thanks for the gem, that was my last one that I had to get to buy the EBI. XD Hi Happy birthday S34N! Come back soon! :D -BW27 Hi again! Lol, who is that^? -BW27 18:27, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The guy who's user page you are posting on Lol, why aren't you logged in? :O -BW 21:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Forgot password and didn't receive the change email Oh. That stinks, but I'm glad you're still around. For a while I thought you had left for good. Anyway, how's the new update? Have you gotten all of the new frogs yet? I'm sad they fixed time traveling. :O -BW 23:28, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh but they so didn't! Go back 2 days before today when you are done, then go to today's date and you have everything. I have received the email but to be fairly honest, I do not play PF as much as I used to. I now play ROBLOX and my PS3, but I will keep contact because I still like PF and I like chatting to you! I have the update and over 100 new frogs already (and then you post below saying you have 500+ new frogs). yea, I haven't have much time for PF lately with school and the holidays (which is why I haven't replied lol.) And on here, there've been even less edits to pages than there were this summer, and nothing really goes on here, so I don't really get on much. I'm just hanging around 'till I turn 13, so I can make some edits and feel useful around here. :D I actually don't have too many of the new frogs, since I haven't been playing a whole lot lately. I think I have around 200 on my ipod (BlueWater27), maybe a little less. I'm trying to get 100% of the level 17 Templum frogs, so most of the new ones I have are Templums. On RedSky58 (used to be DragonPuffer05) I have maybe 20, I don't know. Apple logged me out of GC when I updated my ipad and I forgot my password. They won't send me a reset email, so I'm kind of discouraged from playing on my iPad since 99% of my games use GC. :( -BlueWater27 18:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what's up? I'm kinda bored right now, so I felt like posting. I am quite inactive at the moment. I have had a massive amount of homework lately. I just want to say thanks. I don't mind if we are inactive, we can still chat, right? Pretty much nothing has happened since I last posted. Oh, I got a new iTouch for Christmas. It was kind of a relief since my old one was getting slow and buggy. And in a few days I'll finally be 13, old enough to get an account. Oddly enough, I hardly care. It's been a while since I spent any time really editing. I'm mostly just hanging around here watching random people spam the comments. :D -BW27 06:27, February 2, 2013 (UTC)